


Never To Be Told by Rana Eros [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: De vilde Svaner | The Wild Swans - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Never to Be Told by Rana Eros.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Freedom is relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never To Be Told by Rana Eros [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never to Be Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175098) by [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros). 



**Title** : Never to Be Told  
 **Author** : Rana Eros  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Fairy Tales, The Wild Swans  
 **Character** : Swanbrother, his Sister  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Freedom is relative.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/175098)  
**Length** 0:01:28  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Never%20to%20Be%20Told,%20by%20Rana%20Eros.mp3.zip)


End file.
